One-shots from In Somnis Veritas
by Ariella.Veritas.34
Summary: In which Gwaine is interrogated by Morgana and Merlin. UPDATE! Where Estella is questioned by the hyperactive princess.
1. Gwaine, Morgana, and Merlin

This is a one-shot the story I am writing. It is purely dialogue. Thanks to AryaTindomiel for letting me mention Estella! You should all check out her fanfics!

* * *

Morgana: "So."

Gwaine: "So."

Morgana: "Why are you so unnaturally giddy and happy looking?"

Gwaine: "I am not giddy!"

Morgana: "Yes, yes you are. You look like a teenage boy who just discovered a sword."

Merlin: "It's actually a little creepy."

Gwaine: "What? A man's not allowed to be happy?"

Morgana: "But this is the weird kind of happy. Like when a boy gets his first kiss happy."

Merlin: "Which probably means there is a girl."

Morgana: "But this one is bound to be different. You don't get this happy that easily."

Merlin: "Not even when you beat Morgana in a sword fight. This girl of yours must be something."

Gwaine: "There is no girl!"

Morgana: "Then who was that woman you were just talking to? She was gorgeous."

Merlin: "Really gorgeous. Like Morgana gorgeous, you know. The kind that is also a little dangerous. Come to think of it. She kind of looks like Gana."

Morgana: "She does kind of look like me! Are you trying to tell us something Gwaine?"

Gwaine: "If you are implying that I am in love with Morgana, the answer is no. We are adopted siblings. I don't really believe in incest. And Estella is different."

Merlin: "So her name is Estella."

Morgana: "As in the Lady Estella? I thought you hated all nobles."

Merlin: "But remember Gana, this is Gwaine. He hates all nobles unless they have breasts."

Morgana: "True. He does have a tendency to go after anything with breasts."

Gwaine: "He is standing right here. And he would like it if you would both drop it and pay attention. We are almost at Asamere."

* * *

Thanks for reading it! Please review and tell me what you think! Cupcakes and cookies for you all!


	2. Estella and Eliyana

Another One-Shot! Yay! Anywho, this is a counterpart for the first one-shot. I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to AryaTindomiel for editing and letting me use Estella(her badass OC).

I don't own anything(sadly), except for Eliyana.

Also, if you don't know who Estella is, go read Legend of Albion by AryaTindomiel(it's amazing)

* * *

"Estella! I am so glad I found you!" Eliyana smiled and sat down next to Estella. "I have to ask you about that handsome, handsome man you were talking to earlier!"

"What man?" she asks with nonchalance.

"You know! Tall, handsome, dark brown hair, deep hazel eyes, and the most handsome smile, come now, you know who I'm talking about," the younger woman gushed.

Deciding to just give in, "What do you want to know?" Estella could already tell where this conversation was going. Eliyana always jumped at every attractive man Estella spoke to, thinking that something was going on.

"Just who he was to you. He seems rather mysterious don't you think? And you two were certainly close. Who was he? A cunning rogue who saved you from bandits? Oh, wait no, you always can rescue yourself. So, a visiting noble who caught your eye?" Eliyana clutched Estella shoulder and squealed, "An old flame who has come back from the past to win back your heart?"

"No. He is no one of importance, just a shipman who has come to Camelot."

"It certainly seems like more than that. You two would be such a lovely pair, all dark hair and good looks." Eliyana sighed dreamily. "Does Arthur know him? Arthur knows just about everyone who comes to visit! Did you know that Arthur has promised to teach me sword fighting? That man of yours said that I'd be great with a sword! Do you think I can learn to be as great as you and Arthur?"

Estella sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. Normally, she could stand the enthusiastic girl's talkative nature but not today. "There is nothing between us Eliyana. He is not my man." She got up and walked to her vanity. "And I doubt Uther will be very happy when he sees you sword fighting with the knights."

Eliyana frowned and crossed her arms, "You are allowed to fight, but whatever, the main topic here is you and the man. There most certainly is something between you two. I saw his face after you two spoke and it was the face of man in love!"

"There isn't anything. It is all in your head."

"There must be! He was sweet to me! I like him. No matter what the ladies said. They told me about him you know, but I don't believe them. They said he is a drunken pirate. Someone who takes a different woman to bed every night and-"

"Eliyana!" She turned sharply, "I really don't care to know, now if you would leave me to my solitude..." Estella added a 'please' when she saw the younger girl look at her in shock.

Her shock melting into sheepishness, "I'm sorry. I was being intrusive. I will leave you now." Eliyana got up and exited the room quickly, closing the door with a soft _thump._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
